Wait, say that again
by iammyselfonly
Summary: Why do we have to move again. We have never stayed in one place longer than a year since i was 8.
1. Introduction

"Mum! Why do we have to go to different schools, in different states every year!" Said Bec

"I've made work promise not to move you until you graduate, so you get three years here" Said my mum, Kate.

My name is Carter and my little sister is called Bec. We have been changing places every year since I was 8. So now I'm 17 and Bec is 15. I've only got one more year of school left and then I'm free from moving every year. It really bugs Bec because she hates making new friends when she had amazing ones at one of our old schools. I don't care much because I think I can live a year without heaps of friends.

I bet by now you're wondering where my dad comes into our lives. My dad left when I was 12. He cheated on my mum and we haven't seen him since, we don't even know what state he lives in. Bec and I both hate him to bits for tearing up our mum.

I'm never very popular at school and neither is Bec, but we don't mind. Well at least I don't mind but I think Bec wants to be popular because she has never had a boyfriend which is something to be upset about when you're a girl. I've had a few girlfriends but none of them last very long so I don't try hard to get one.

Bec is stressing out about what she is going to wear and if she will make any friends. I don't blame her for stressing because she is a 15 year old girl and school starts tomorrow.


	2. School

**_Bec's POV_**

"BEC, WAKE UP. YOU HAVE TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL" I hear my mum yell. "Shit" I mutter to myself. I am mentally freaking out about school because it takes me so long to fit in and find so friends. "BEC, WAKE UP RIGHT KNOW OR IM COMING UP" Mum yells. "Fine, I'm up. No need to shout."

I walk down stairs to have breakfast, in my pyjamas because I have no idea what I'm going to wear yet. "Morning sunshine. All the guys will be chasing if you wear that to school" Kay (Carter) said. "Whatever." I was going to say 'Whatever, at least I will have more people chasing me then people chasing you' but the thing was, Kay was quite good looking and he has no idea how many girls want to date him.

I finish eating my breakfast in no time because I need to look good on my first day. I find my favourite pair of skinny jeans and a light blue singlet the hangs lightly of my skin. I go and straighten my hair and put a little make up on, and then decide I look presentable. I look at the clock and it says its 8:30. "Damn, school starts in 15 minutes." I sprint down the stairs and see Kay waiting for me. "Finally, you took like an hour" he said. I ignore him and walk to his car.

It only took a few minutes because La Push isn't big. When we go to school we headed straight to the front office to collect our timetables. "You must be Carter and Bec Jacks" the lady at the front desk said. "Yes we are" I said. "Here are your timetables and a map each." She said.

We left the office and we headed for our first classes. I was I'm the other end of the building then Carter. I walked off to Biology and gave the teacher a slip to sign and I go and sit at the back of the classroom because it is the only spot left. I sit next to a muscled boy who looks about 23.

"Hi, my names Brady." He said. He was staring at me. I wasn't saw why, I thought I look decent.

"Hi. I'm Bec" I whisper because I was looking into his eyes too and I couldn't look away from them.

I sat down and tried to concentrate on what we were learning but I had already learnt it before so I decided to talk to Brady.

"So…" I said, not sure what to talk about. He smiled this amazing smile.

"Yes" he said.

"Um… what's your last name," once I said it sounded kind of stalkish. He just smiled that amazing smile of his.

"Fuller, what's yours?" Brady said.

"Jacks" I said.

"Wow, that's an um… nice last name" he said awkwardly.

I sat feeling awkward.

"Mr Fuller and Miss Jacks, is there something you would like to share with the class?" our biology teacher, Mr C, asked.

"Um… no" we said in unison. Then we cracked up laughing.

"You two to the principal's office now!" Mr C said. We groaned in unison and cracked up laughing again.

We walked into the principal's office and walked up to the receptionist. I couldn't remember her name so I just went along with it.

"What are you kids here for" she asked.

"Talking in class" we said in unison once again and we burst out laughing for the third time in a row.

"Ok, take a seat and I will get Mr Walker for you" she said

Once she left I asked Brady what her name was, He said her name was Mrs Len.

"So, what happened with you two" Mr Walker asked.

"Well, Bec was asking me a question about our biology question and the Mr C sent us here for talking" Brady said.

"Well, if that's it then you can go back to your classroom" Mr Walker said.

We stood up and walked out of the office and back to the classroom to find everyone packing up there books. So I did the same thing and was about to leave and Mr C asked me if I could have a chat with him. I was worried. I didn't know what was so wrong about talking in class once.

"Miss Jacks, Mr Fuller is a great student and I don't want you to be giving him bad influences." He said.

"I don't understand what you mean, sir" I said very confused.

"I mean, I don't want you talking in my class" he said sternly.

"Um… ok I won't do it again" I said

"Good, get going to your next class" he said

I walked off to my next class which was English. I was upset because I had already gone to the principal's office on the first day.

I was half way to English when I felt something hot touch me. I turned around to see Brady looking at me.

"Are you alright" he asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm ok". As I said that a tear slipped down my cheek.

"No you're not. What happened" he asked.

"Nothing, it's a stupid thing to cry about" I said embarrassed.

"Are you sure you're alright" There was a lot of concern in his voice. A lot more then he should have in his voice seeing that we only met an hour ago.

I couldn't say anything to answer his question because I thought I might cry again, so I just nodded.

"Ok, what's your next class" he asked

"English, near the gym" I said, calming down.

"Cool, same here. I'll take you there" he said

English went quickly and when the bell went I sprinted off to the cafeteria.


	3. I imprinted

**_Brady's POV_**

I'm walking to biology. I hate biology. I don't even know why I'm doing it. I walk into the classroom and take my usual seat at the back. When everyone was here, (so I thought) there was one spare desk. We must be getting a new person in our class today.

I start to play with my pen because class hasn't started yet. Then the new girl walks in and comes towards me. I look into her eyes and everything changed. It was like she was the person holding me to the Earth. I would do anything, be anything she wanted.

Holy, I think I just imprinted.

She looks at me and I look at her because I can't take my eyes off her.

"Hi, my names Brady" I say to my imprint.

"Hi, I'm Bec" she said in a whisper. Bec, Bec, Bec. I could get use to that.

We stop talking because Mr C has started the class. It was boring because I had already learnt this stuff from Jake.

"So…" She says to me awkwardly.

"Yes" I say because I want to hear what she was going to say.

"Um… what's your last name" she said. I laugh in my head at that one because she probably thought that that sounded kind of stalkish. I didn't care.

"Fuller, what's yours?" I ask

"Jacks" she said

"Wow that's an um… nice last name" I said awkwardly because I didn't know how to reply to that.

"Mr Fuller and Miss Jacks, is there something you would like to share with the class?" our biology teacher, Mr C, asked.

"Um… no" we said in unison. Then we cracked up laughing.

"You two to the principal's office now!" Mr C said. We groaned in unison and cracked up laughing again.

We walked to the principal's office in silence and then we walked up to Mrs Len. I liked Mrs Len, well most of the time. One time she told me and Collin to get out of reception because we were talking. I really don't get teachers sometimes.

"What are you kids here for?" she asks in a polite voice.

"Talking in class" we said at the same time. We broke into laughter again. Bec had an amazing laugh.

"OK, take a seat I will get Mr Walker for you" she said and walked out of the room.

"Um… Brady, what's the receptionist name. I can't remember" she said quietly.

"Mrs Len" I say. As I say that Mr Walker comes out.

"So, what happened with you two" Mr Walker asked.

"Well, Bec was asking me a question about our biology question and the Mr C sent us here for talking" I say to Mr Walker because Bec looks unable to talk.

"Well, if that's it then you can go back to your classroom" Mr Walker said.

Once we got back to the classroom everyone was packing up their books so it must be the end of class. Wow, we must have spent a long time walking to the principal's office and back. We pack up and are about to leave when Mr C asks to speak to Bec. I was worried for her, not just because she is my imprint but because she has a look on her face that looks like she will cry after the chat.

I get up and leave the class room and head down the hall to wait for Bec. I heard everything thanks to my wolf hearing.

"Miss Jacks, Mr Fuller is a great student and I don't want you to be giving him bad influences." He said.

"I don't understand what you mean, sir" She said sounding confused.

"I mean, I don't want you talking in my class" he said sternly.

"Um… OK I won't do it again" she said. I could tell she was about to cry from being asked that on her first day.

"Good, get going to your next class" he said

She walks off to her next class. I follow her to make sure she is alright.

I catch up to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She jerks around to see what touched her. Probably because I hand was 108 degrees.

"Are you alright" I asked with concern, because she looks like she will cry any moment.

"Yes, I'm OK". She said. As she said that a tear slipped down her cheek. I was broken inside. I didn't want to see her sad.

"No you're not. What happened" I asked. I wanted to pull her into a hug but I thought that would be weird seeing that we only met an hour ago.

"Nothing, it's a stupid thing to cry about" She said, sounding embarrassed.

"Are you sure you're alright" I was didn't want her to start crying again.

She didn't say anything, she just nodded her head.

"OK, what's your next class" I asked

"English, near the gym" Bec said, sounding calmer.

"Cool, same here. I'll take you there" I said

We walked into English a little late so we took our seats quickly and got to work. Miss Smith didn't seem to notice us coming in. That's what I like about Miss Smith. English went quickly because before I knew it the bell rang. I was going to talk to Bec but she ran pretty quickly out of the room. I sighed and set off to find Collin. I saw him at his locker.

"Hey Collin" I say. I'm going to tell him about my imprinting.

"Hey Brady, what's up" he said popping the 'P' like he always does.

"Um… I think I imprinted" I say. Collin and I had only been wolves for a few months. We turned at the same time. This is a good thing because we can't tell anyone about our secret and Collin is my best friend. It would have been so hard. But we don't have to worry about that because we are in that same pack.

"What! Really, we have to go find Jake." He all but shouted.

"Already here." Jake said running up to us.

"So… what's her name?" Collin asked, interested in the subject.

"Bec Jacks." I say.

"I think her brother Carter is in some of my classes." Jake says.

"Um… OK let's get something to eat 'cause I could eat a wolf". I joke. Jake and Collin laugh. They are still laughing when we meet up with Embry. Was it really that funny?

"What ya guys laughing about." Embry asks.

"Nothing. Oh, Brady just imprinted on Carter Jacks' sister, Bec" Jake said.

"Really, nice job" Embry says.

We sit at a table; we only have twenty minutes to eat so we eat like pigs until the bell goes. We jump up and head for our next classes. I've got science. I run, hopping that Bec in my class. When I get there I see her in the seat next to mine. I take my seat and we start talking about random things 'till class starts.

The rest of the day went quickly and before I knew it the bell went signalling that we could go home. I packed up and jumped into Jake's car and he drove me home.

I spent that night thinking of one thing and one thing only. Bec Jacks.


	4. Brady Fuller

**_Bec's POV_**

Bec Fuller. Bec Fuller. Bec Fuller. Why was I thinking like that, I had only met him 2 and half hours ago.

I get to class early because all I did during break was stand at my locker for 20 minutes look at my texts.

The only text I had was one from Kay saying _'Hey 'lil sis. Havin funJ"_

I replied by saying _'Got sent to the principal's office because I was talking 2 a boy call BradyL"_

He relied by saying _'what were you talking 'bout? Do u like him?_'

Why does her always have to ask that. Every time I talk about a boy he always says 'Do you like him?' I think he's just be overprotective like always.

I said _'I was asking him what his last name was 'cause I had already learnt the stuff we were talking 'bout. What do u mean 'do I like him'_

The text came straight away. He was obviously waiting for my reply to his second question.

_'I mean do u like like him because I think he lives just down the street'_.

Kay and I were very close, I was wondering if I should tell him the truth.

_'I don't no. Kinda. No teasing. You got any friends yet'_

_'Yep, Will and Troy, How about u'_ he sent

_'Not really. Just standing outside my locker. And I don't know if u would call Brady a friend yet.'_

Just then the bell rang. I put my phone away and grabbed my books and headed to class. I was the first there. The teacher told me where my seat was so I went and sat down; hopping that Brady would be in this class

To my luck, Brady walked in with a smile on his face and walked to his desk which happens to be next to me.

"Hey" he said with a really happy voice. I love his voice.

"Hey, I didn't know that you were in my science class"

"Well I guess I am" he said with that really happy voice of his.

"Be quiet class" our science teacher, Ms Jacks asked. Yes, Ms Jacks is my aunt. She moves everywhere with us.

"Um… is she related to you" Brady said in a whisper.

"Yes, she's my aunt." I whisper back to him.

"Bec, Mr Fuller is everything alright?" Ms Jacks said

"Yes." I said to my aunt

"Hmm. Ok, Bec please don't talk again"

"Sounds cool." I say. Everyone was probably wondering why I talked like that to a teacher.

"Ok, your science partners are the person sitting next to you. You will be do assignments with them for the whole year. Your first assignment is your chose and it will be due in 3 weeks. So I suggest you get started seeing that it's worth a third of your midterm grade."

There were a lot of groans that came after my aunts little speech. But I didn't care that it was worth one third of my grade, I'm just happy that I get to do all my projects with Brady for a whole year. YAY

We did our work and I finish 20 minutes early so I just sat there for 5 minutes until Ms Jack's notice that I wasn't working.

"Bec, could you come here please." Ms Jacks said.

I get up and me and my aunt walk outside so she can talk to me in private. I had no idea what was going on.

"Bec, I know this can probably wait but I'm too impatient. I think Brady Fuller likes you."

"What!" I said a little loudly. "Shh" my aunt said.

"No he doesn't." I say still wondering why she thought this.

"Yes he does. He's been staring at you the whole lesson. I haven't told him off for not doing his work because it's so cute and you're his Science partner all thanks to me." She said a little over excited.

"Ok, Aunt Madi you really need to chill. I'm going but inside but you are more than welcome to stand out here and freak out about something that's not true for the rest of your life" As I say that I hear a low chuckle from inside. How could someone hear what I was saying? I walk inside and sit back in my seat next to Brady.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. I look up at my aunt and she is smirking at me and Brady.

"Yep. Oh, by the way, you got that question wrong" I say pointing to the question.

"So you're good at science I see?"

"A's for years!" I happened to yell. The whole class is staring at me and Brady now.

There was an awkward in the classroom for a few minutes until me and Brady burst out laughing.

"That was, ha ha, so, ha ha, funny!" Brady said wiping away the tears.

"It so, ha ha, was" I say. Laughing my head off. Meanwhile the rest of the class is looking at us like we have some sort of problem. We were laughing for 10 minutes straight until Mr Jacks told us to be quiet. But the thing was, we couldn't stop laughing so she sent us outside.

I don't know why we were still laughing but we were.

"So, you're a straight A student I see" he said to me once we were in the hall.

"Yep" I say popping the 'p'.

There was a comfortable silence for a little while.

"Do you think that we should go back inside" I say because we had calmed down.

"Probably, I don't want you to get in trouble, now do I" he said to me. Maybe he does like me. No, he can't like me.

We walk inside and everyone is packing up. I pack up my stuff and Ms Jacks calls me and Brady over. I look at him and we walk over to her.

"So, I see you are over you laughing attack" my aunt said to us. I still don't know where this is going but she is my aunt so I could go anywhere.

"Yep. So what do you want to talk about" I say to her

"Just to say that your project is due on the 28th, so don't be late. And Brady, you are always welcome over at our house for studying and what not."

"Thanks." Brady said simply.

We start to walk out of the class room when Aunt Madi asked to talk to me in private again. Brady had a curious look on his face but left.

"He likes you, he likes you, he likes you!" She said with a grin on her face.

"Whatever" I say

"Do you like him?" she said excited

"Um… kinda" I say carefully

At that exact moment she screamed and two teachers came running in asking what happened.

Sometimes she is such a kid. My aunt had a very embarrassed face on.

"Every things fine, I just got carried away, that's all" she said embarrassed.

All the teachers gave her funny looks and walked off.

"Ok, I'm going to go Aunt Madi because that was really embarrassing."

"Ok, say hi to Brady for me" she said. I gave her a questioning look and waked off.

I waked off to my locker and put my books away. I checked my phone for messages but had none. I was about to walk off when I bumped into something hard and hot. I looked up and saw Brady looking down at me.

"Hi, what are you doing here and how did you know this was my locker? And are you sick or something?" I asked him.

"Hi, I'm here to ask you a question, I'm a smarty pants and no I'm not sick" he said with a smirk on his face.

"So, what do you want to ask me?" I question him

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to come to a bonfire with me on Friday?" he said nervously

"What do you do there" I ask.

"Well, first we eat and then Billy tells the stories off our tribe" he said.

"Sounds cool. Who's Billy?" I ask him.

"He's one of our tribe elders. So can I have your number so that I will know when to get you"

"Yep" I say. He passes his phone and I put my number in it.

"Thanks. So do-." He was cut off by another boy calling out his name. "Sorry. Got to go. Bye"

He said.

"Bye" I say as he walks off.

The rest of the day went slowly because Brady wasn't in my last class.

I get home and tell family that I was going to a bonfire on Friday night. My mum was excited. Aunt Madi just winked and Kay put up a fuss about it because he's being overprotective but mum said I could go so I don't care.

**_Bec's POV_**

Bec Fuller. Bec Fuller. Bec Fuller. Why was I thinking like that, I had only met him 2 and half hours ago.

I get to class early because all I did during break was stand at my locker for 20 minutes look at my texts.

The only text I had was one from Kay saying _'Hey 'lil sis. Havin funJ"_

I replied by saying _'Got sent to the principal's office because I was talking 2 a boy call BradyL"_

He relied by saying _'what were you talking 'bout? Do u like him?_'

Why does her always have to ask that. Every time I talk about a boy he always says 'Do you like him?' I think he's just be overprotective like always.

I said _'I was asking him what his last name was 'cause I had already learnt the stuff we were talking 'bout. What do u mean 'do I like him'_

The text came straight away. He was obviously waiting for my reply to his second question.

_'I mean do u like like him because I think he lives just down the street'_.

Kay and I were very close, I was wondering if I should tell him the truth.

_'I don't no. Kinda. No teasing. You got any friends yet'_

_'Yep, Will and Troy, How about u'_ he sent

_'Not really. Just standing outside my locker. And I don't know if u would call Brady a friend yet.'_

Just then the bell rang. I put my phone away and grabbed my books and headed to class. I was the first there. The teacher told me where my seat was so I went and sat down; hopping that Brady would be in this class

To my luck, Brady walked in with a smile on his face and walked to his desk which happens to be next to me.

"Hey" he said with a really happy voice. I love his voice.

"Hey, I didn't know that you were in my science class"

"Well I guess I am" he said with that really happy voice of his.

"Be quiet class" our science teacher, Ms Jacks asked. Yes, Ms Jacks is my aunt. She moves everywhere with us.

"Um… is she related to you" Brady said in a whisper.

"Yes, she's my aunt." I whisper back to him.

"Bec, Mr Fuller is everything alright?" Ms Jacks said

"Yes." I said to my aunt

"Hmm. Ok, Bec please don't talk again"

"Sounds cool." I say. Everyone was probably wondering why I talked like that to a teacher.

"Ok, your science partners are the person sitting next to you. You will be do assignments with them for the whole year. Your first assignment is your chose and it will be due in 3 weeks. So I suggest you get started seeing that it's worth a third of your midterm grade."

There were a lot of groans that came after my aunts little speech. But I didn't care that it was worth one third of my grade, I'm just happy that I get to do all my projects with Brady for a whole year. YAY

We did our work and I finish 20 minutes early so I just sat there for 5 minutes until Ms Jack's notice that I wasn't working.

"Bec, could you come here please." Ms Jacks said.

I get up and me and my aunt walk outside so she can talk to me in private. I had no idea what was going on.

"Bec, I know this can probably wait but I'm too impatient. I think Brady Fuller likes you."

"What!" I said a little loudly. "Shh" my aunt said.

"No he doesn't." I say still wondering why she thought this.

"Yes he does. He's been staring at you the whole lesson. I haven't told him off for not doing his work because it's so cute and you're his Science partner all thanks to me." She said a little over excited.

"Ok, Aunt Madi you really need to chill. I'm going but inside but you are more than welcome to stand out here and freak out about something that's not true for the rest of your life" As I say that I hear a low chuckle from inside. How could someone hear what I was saying? I walk inside and sit back in my seat next to Brady.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. I look up at my aunt and she is smirking at me and Brady.

"Yep. Oh, by the way, you got that question wrong" I say pointing to the question.

"So you're good at science I see?"

"A's for years!" I happened to yell. The whole class is staring at me and Brady now.

There was an awkward in the classroom for a few minutes until me and Brady burst out laughing.

"That was, ha ha, so, ha ha, funny!" Brady said wiping away the tears.

"It so, ha ha, was" I say. Laughing my head off. Meanwhile the rest of the class is looking at us like we have some sort of problem. We were laughing for 10 minutes straight until Mr Jacks told us to be quiet. But the thing was, we couldn't stop laughing so she sent us outside.

I don't know why we were still laughing but we were.

"So, you're a straight A student I see" he said to me once we were in the hall.

"Yep" I say popping the 'p'.

There was a comfortable silence for a little while.

"Do you think that we should go back inside" I say because we had calmed down.

"Probably, I don't want you to get in trouble, now do I" he said to me. Maybe he does like me. No, he can't like me.

We walk inside and everyone is packing up. I pack up my stuff and Ms Jacks calls me and Brady over. I look at him and we walk over to her.

"So, I see you are over you laughing attack" my aunt said to us. I still don't know where this is going but she is my aunt so I could go anywhere.

"Yep. So what do you want to talk about" I say to her

"Just to say that your project is due on the 28th, so don't be late. And Brady, you are always welcome over at our house for studying and what not."

"Thanks." Brady said simply.

We start to walk out of the class room when Aunt Madi asked to talk to me in private again. Brady had a curious look on his face but left.

"He likes you, he likes you, he likes you!" She said with a grin on her face.

"Whatever" I say

"Do you like him?" she said excited

"Um… kinda" I say carefully

At that exact moment she screamed and two teachers came running in asking what happened.

Sometimes she is such a kid. My aunt had a very embarrassed face on.

"Every things fine, I just got carried away, that's all" she said embarrassed.

All the teachers gave her funny looks and walked off.

"Ok, I'm going to go Aunt Madi because that was really embarrassing."

"Ok, say hi to Brady for me" she said. I gave her a questioning look and waked off.

I waked off to my locker and put my books away. I checked my phone for messages but had none. I was about to walk off when I bumped into something hard and hot. I looked up and saw Brady looking down at me.

"Hi, what are you doing here and how did you know this was my locker? And are you sick or something?" I asked him.

"Hi, I'm here to ask you a question, I'm a smarty pants and no I'm not sick" he said with a smirk on his face.

"So, what do you want to ask me?" I question him

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to come to a bonfire with me on Friday?" he said nervously

"What do you do there" I ask.

"Well, first we eat and then Billy tells the stories off our tribe" he said.

"Sounds cool. Who's Billy?" I ask him.

"He's one of our tribe elders. So can I have your number so that I will know when to get you"

"Yep" I say. He passes his phone and I put my number in it.

"Thanks. So do-." He was cut off by another boy calling out his name. "Sorry. Got to go. Bye"

He said.

"Bye" I say as he walks off.

The rest of the day went slowly because Brady wasn't in my last class.

I get home and tell family that I was going to a bonfire on Friday night. My mum was excited. Aunt Madi just winked and Kay put up a fuss about it because he's being overprotective but mum said I could go so I don't care.

**A/N I'm sorry about the way I'm writing the chapters. Going back and forth like that with the time, well you get what I mean. I'm going to change that soon but I just want you to know how they feel and what not. I'm going to do it for the next few chapters then I will stop, so be patient with me. **

**A/N I'm sorry about the way I'm writing the chapters. Going back and forth like that with the time, well you get what I mean. I'm going to change that soon but I just want you to know how they feel and what not. I'm going to do it for the next few chapters then I will stop, so be patient with me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS. PLEASE HELP!**

I am probably older then you think so don't judge when I ask your advice. If you are old enough to understand what i am talking about please help me.

There are these two guys I really like (like like) and I've known them since I was little and I don't know who to pick.

Guys. please help me. I don't know what to do


End file.
